Queen of Hearts
by a kiss of winter
Summary: Poker is a risky game, and sometimes, when you're out of money, there's only one last option... and Rochelle knows this very well. Lucky for her, Garrott doesn't.


**a/n: I heard "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga on the radio and this idea came to mind. Please don't hurt me. Cherrott is my new otp after seeing Scaris and let's face it, lmao, this is such a hot situation for them. X3 Enjoy~**

* * *

He knew she had a dark side, didn't everyone? But what he didn't know was that she knew how to gamble. And quite well too. He thought a simple game of poker would be easy to beat her at, but apparently not. Those Americans didn't only teach her how to play, but also how to cheat, he was sure of it. There was no way in Heaven or Hell she could beat him at every. Single. Round.

"Well," Rochelle laughed, throwing down her hand and smirking. "I do believe I have won yet again."

Garrott knit his eyebrows, eyeing his girlfriend's deck only before letting out a sigh and shaking his head. "How do you do it?" he questioned, only to receive the same reply he had in her previous victories.

"You're letting me win?" she replied, and he rolled his eyes. He wouldn't admit, but the game still confused him, even after she declared the rules at least five times.

"One more round." Garrott pleaded. He was determined to beat his lover, even just once, at her own game, so to speak. He knew his Rochelle wasn't the type to swindle her way into winning, but nonetheless, he wanted to feel victory, just one time.

Rochelle smiled, only before her expression fell and she cocked her head to the side. "But you have nothing to bet with." she observed. Her boyfriend was all out of chips _and_ money. There was nothing left at all for him to gamble with. Except... "Actually," she murmured, giving her lover a smirk.

"What?" he raised his eyebrow and scanned over his girlfriend, who was looking both embarrassed and victorious, an odd mix of emotions.

"When a player loses all of their betting money," she hesitated, refusing to make contact with Garrott as her cheeks heated up. "They _can_ gamble with their clothing."

At first, he was shocked by Rochelle's statement, only before letting out a coy laugh. He knew her game now. "Alright then, _ma cherie._ Clothing it is. One last game."

Now visibly nervous, the female gargoyle fumbled in the shuffling of the cards, and her boyfriend could obviously notice what she was trying to do... but he wouldn't admit it out loud. Instead, he just hid his smirk upon receiving his deck and after only a few minutes, it was no miracle she had finally lost.

"Well then, Garrott." Rochelle said simply, placing her cards down carelessly across the way from her boyfriend's, which were the victorious ones of the two decks. "It seems you've finally won."

"Pay your dues, _amour._" Garrott declared, with a smirk, only to laugh as his girlfriend handed the money back over to him. "We agreed on clothing to bet, did we not?" Her blush only made him chuckle even more so.

"That was your deal." she stuttered, brushing a lock of hair from her face and he shook his head.

"We agreed to betting clothing, but not just for _moi._"

Silently cursing her boyfriend at his very true point, Rochelle let out a huff and reluctantly unbuttoned her silky white blouse, shrugging it off, only to smirk as she saw Garrott's jaw nearly drop. The sight of his lover in her skirt and a lacey black bra was driving him _insane_ with unrequited desire for her.

"Well? One more game?" she questioned, with an almost devilish smirk. She now knew what _he_ was trying to do.

"Fair enough." he replied, his gaze never leaving her lithe body, as rude as it was.

Dealing the cards more carefully than before, Rochelle's grin never left as she dueled her boyfriend once more, who yet again had won, much to her shock. He wasn't even paying attention!

"Seems I've won yet again." Garrott said simply as his girlfriend's expression fell. Utter shock to his victory had overcome her, but nonetheless, she sighed and willingly stripped off of her baby pink miniskirt, leaving her in nothing but her lace undergarments. She knew what her lover was getting at and she wouldn't have it, not if she had any say in it.

"Not this time." Rochelle declared, throwing the cards in a deal once more. She wouldn't rest until her boyfriend was the one with barely nothing on.

... However, it seemed that she was so overcome with the obsession of winning, that it clouded her attention and she had lost. Again. _Oh, it was on._

"Take it off, _cherie._" Garrott chuckled, trying as best as he could to hide the smirk playing on his lips as his girlfriend willingly stripped off her brassiere, which had now left her in nothing but her lacey panties... Now he had no choice but to stare, and the smirk he might've displayed was now plastered upon Rochelle's expression.

"One last game?" she inquired, holding up the deck of cards.

Driven by lust for his girlfriend, Garrott simply nodded, only before frowning upon receiving his cards. It seemed he had a faulty deck. He had lost... his plan was foiled. Holding back a scowl, he flickered his emerald eyes up to Rochelle who was smiling with a winning deal of cards in her hand.

"I've beaten you yet again." she chuckled. "Strip for me, _amour._"

Letting out a sigh, Garrott breezily took off his black t-shirt, revealing his perfectly chiseled body to his girlfriend, who nearly began to drool at the sight of him.

"Well?" he inquired, smirking upon realizing Rochelle's current trance over him. "Another round?"

Instead of replying, the female gargoyle practically threw herself against her boyfriend, smashing their lips together in a fiercely passionate kiss, tangling her talons into his hair. Forget the game, the rest of the clothes would be going off either way... not that there was much left for the both of them anyhow.

Garrott smiled in their kiss, placing his girlfriend down on her back, peppering sweet kisses to her collarbone whilst she let out light gasps and fiddled with the belt of his pants, desperate to have him. And it wasn't want, it was _need. _The whole time, this had been her plan and it seemed that it was going along perfectly... almost.

"Not yet, _mon amour._"

Rochelle let out a light whimper upon feeling her boyfriend push her hands away; her rose eyes looking up at him pleadingly.

"Let me have my way with you first." Garrott whispered, causing her to lightly shudder underneath him. His touch was ever so slightly teasing near her nethers, toying with the waistband of her only remaining article of clothing. "Do you want me, Rochelle?"

She shivered at the sound of her name rolling off of his tongue effortlessly and nodded. "Please, Garrott." she murmured, glancing up at him longingly. "I _need_ you."

That was enough persuasion for him. Slowly, Garrott had begun to lightly kiss every inch of his girlfriend's wonderful body that he could reach while slowly, in an almost teasing manner, he removed her underwear, running a finger near her entrance; his touch making her quake with desire. Smirking against her, Garrott lowered himself between Rochelle's legs, immediately beginning to pleasure her, a single lick making her squeak and her legs twitch.

"Garrott, _n__e me taquiner__..._" she hissed, eyes fluttering closed slowly. However, they shot open the moment her boyfriend's tongue had begun to circle around her clit, sucking on the tender area carefully, causing her to moan his name and throw her head back against the floor.

He smiled against her body and let out a light chuckle; a small shiver running down her spine as he did so.

"Garrott, _s'il vous plaît ne le faites pas pour moi. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi._"

Oh, how he loved it when she begged. _Espicially_ when it was in French... the way the words escaped her, with no struggle at all. So elegant and breezy. Oh, he was going to have a lot of fun with her now that she was desperate...

"Keep begging, _mon amour._" he whispered, as he lightly parted her folds with his tongue, but purposely avoiding her entrance. "Tell me what you want."

Rochelle shuddered, lightly bucking her hips, only for Garrott to pin them down in a teasing manner whilst his mouth kept him occupied in her nethers.

"Ravish me, Garrott." she murmured, letting out a light moan. "Pleasure me until I cannot take it anymore, _jouer dur avec moi, juste s'il vous plaît me faire l'amour._"

That said, he couldn't take teasing his lover anymore. He dived in mercilessly, causing her to moan loudly and claw at the carpet, her talons obviously tearing it, but that didn't matter, for she was too lost in bliss to care. His tongue was doing practically magical things to her; pleasure ran through her veins faster than her blood and if she was wet before for him, she was now _soaking;_ her sweet arousal driving Garrott wild as he took as his time pleasing his girlfriend who was moaning, gasping and squealing constantly, desperate for the release that she needed but wouldn't hit her.

Rochelle was now practically chanting her lover's name as he pleasured her, stars dancing on the edge of her vision, only before he removed himself from her, making her shiver.

"I love seeing you like this." Garrott murmured, surfacing and giving a grin as his fingers slowly approached her entrance, causing her to whimper for the climax that she was so close to, but hadn't approached just quite yet. "Look at me, Rochelle..." Her rose eyes, now darkening to the color of almost magenta with lust, flickered up to him and she grabbed his shoulders, bringing him in for a fierce kiss. He knew what she craved, but playfully torturing like this was quite entertaining.

"Garrott, please..." she huskily whispered, grinding against him helplessly. She needed him, either way.

"Scream my name." he muttered, kissing her neck and gently slipping a finger inside of her, causing her to writhe. At first, she whimpered, which didn't settle with him. "I know you can do better than that." She whispered something currently unintelligible in French and said his name once more. Still not good enough.

He entered one more finger inside her tight channel, thrusting them lightly, making her shake and moan underneath him.

"_Garrott..._"

"Scream for me, _mon amour._"

He pressed his thumb to her clit, putting pressure on the area once more and continuing his light thrusts, hitting that certain area inside of her each and everytime, but enough was enough. Rochelle let go, screaming Garrott's name, going completely limp against him, and he chuckled, kissing her lightly.

"Looks like this game won't be ending either." he said simply and she smiled up at him, letting out a light giggle.

...

They would have to play poker more often.

* * *

**a/n: So, yeah, all along Rochelle just wanted her boyfriend naked, lmao. But Garrott tried to beat her at her own game and it ended in sex. Fun, no?**

**XD Review please.**


End file.
